Three Sides to Every Story: The Tale of Alex Moon (Zootopia AU)
by pvzbronygod
Summary: Alex Moon is an albino wolf. Because he's albino, he's shunned and looked down upon by almost everyone, even his own family. But his life is about to intersect with that of a bunny's and a fox's. And when he arrives in Zootopia, he has a rough road ahead of him. This is my 1st 3rd POV fic, READ/REVIEW! Nick and Judy meet as kids in this AU my OCs! SEQUEL IS HUMAN MEETS FURSONA
1. Practice Makes Perfect

Judy sat in front of the mirror. "'But then, prey and predator evolved, giving up their savage ways, and coexisting in peace and harmony. And so, Zootopia came to be, where anyone… can be... ANYTHING!'", she rehearsed. Her school play about Zootopia was coming up in a few days. As she practiced, her parents, Bonnie and Stu, were anxiously discussing her future.

But they were not alone, for the local reject, Alex Moon, was listening to them, hiding in the attic. He was rejected purely because of one fact: he was an albino. No one cared about him. Shunned by everyone, including his family, he longed for one thing. He never wanted money, or a position of power; all he wanted was a single friend. And, God help him, he would do anything to make a friend. As he wallowed in his loneliness, he went outside, and started howling at the moon. After a few minutes, he stopped. It wouldn't do much good for him to make friends if he scared them. Sighing, he took out his only luxury that he had left: his ocarina. He had bought it from a pawn shop, using all of the money he had. He pressed the ocarina to his lips, and began playing.

Meanwhile, far away, in the city of Zootopia, at an ambitious fox's house...

"'I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful and trustworthy!'", Nick told himself. He was going to be the only predator member of the Junior Ranger Scouts.

"Honey, we're going to have to make a trip to the Hopps family farm, to buy produce.", Nick's mother told him.

"Sure, Mom!", Nick told his mom. He was happy that he was going to go outside of Zootopia for the first time that he could remember, and to Bunnyburrow as well! As his mother kissed him good night, he dreamt of the wonderful things that could be in his future.

Voice Actors

Young Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yugi Muto from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_


	2. Three Strands of Life Intersect

"One of the kids that was going to be in Judy's play called in sick! Is the show going to be able to go on?", Bonnie asked Stu, a couple of days after Alex had given up howling.

"We'll need to find someone who can replace him!", Stu exclaimed. Alex's ears perked up. He was a very superstitious wolf, one who believed in destiny and things like that. Was this a sign from the great beyond? If he pulled this off, he was sure that he would get some friends.

"I'll do it.", Alex stepped up. Bonnie looked at him in amazement.

"Thank you so much! Judy would be crushed if the play was cancelled!", Bonnie hugged the albino wolf.

"Don't worry, Mrs. and Mr. Hopps. I won't let you down!", Alex promised the two parents.

A few days later...

"But then, prey and predator evolved, giving up their savage ways, and coexisting in peace and harmony. And so, Zootopia came to be, where anyone… can be... ANYTHING!", Judy said. Judy then proceeded to put on a police officer hat.

"I can be a cop!", Judy said.

Alex jumped onstage. "And I can be someone with actual friends. Admired, appreciated.", Alex announced.

Judy looked at him quizzically. _When_ _did_ _you_ _get_ _here_?, she thought. Then Judy remembered that her parents told her that one of her friends was going to be sick. Some time after the play, Judy was wandering around. She noticed a fox in a Scouting uniform who looked lonely. "Hi. I'm Judy Hopps. You seem sad.", Judy told the fox. It wasn't really a question, but more of an observation.

"I'm Nick. Nick Wilde. I've been thinking about my Scouts meeting coming up in two days. Then, I'll finally be accepted as the only predator member of the Junior Ranger Scouts! But I'm afraid that I won't be able to join.", Nick told her.

"Don't let your dreams be dreams! Reach high for them!", Judy encouraged the fox.

"Thanks, Judy!", Nick replied.

"Hey, cut it out!", a voice said.

"Someone's in trouble! We should go help!", Nick nervously said. The two of them ran over to where the voice came from. It was Gideon Gray, Bunnyburrrow's resident bully.

"What are you gonna do, cry?", Gideon sneered at the sheep.

"You heard her! Cut it out!", Judy told Gideon.

"Nice costume, loser! What kind of crazy world do you think you live in, where a bunny can be a cop?", Gideon mocked Judy.

"Oh yeah?", Nick shouted.

"Huh?", Gideon said, surprised that another fox would be defending a prey animal, especially a bunny.

"Yeah! Um... What kind of crazy world do you think you live in, where a bunny _**shouldn't**_ be able to become a cop?", Nick argued.

"Kindly return my friend's tickets.", Judy responded.

"Come and get them! But remember, I'm a fox, and we used to _eat_ prey! And we still have those killing instincts, deep down inside of us!", Gideon shouted. He then pushed her to the ground. The rest of Judy's 'friends' cowered behind a tree in fear.

"Scared now?", Gideon slyly asked. "That's _**enough**_ , Gideon!", someone howled. Alex jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Judy.

"You think you're tough stuff, you little defective runt?", Gideon roared. "Fear is natural, and would be a perfectly natural response to the situation that she's in. Fear is sometimes what keeps you alive. But even if she rejects me, I still will think of her as a friend. And _**NO**_ _**ONE**_ calls _**ME**_ _**DEFECTIVE!**_ ", Alex shouted back at him. Alex threw Gideon into the field of flowers.

"Woah! You're _really_ strong!", Nick complimented the wolf. Gideon started growling.

"I don't care what you look like. I think you're a hero!", Judy told Alex, kissing him on the cheek. Gideon leapt out of the bushes on all fours, and started attacking Alex.

"Judy, get help!", Alex choked.

Judy and Nick ran off towards her house. "Dad! Gideon somehow got in the midnight flowers and attacked Alex!", Judy wailed.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll protect you!", Stu shouted. Stu grabbed the fox taser and zapped Gideon with it. Near him, Alex laid face down in the dirt, blood stained grass around him and a chunk of... something in the grass near him. Mrs. Wilde called 911, and she rode with Nick in the ambulance to the hospital.


	3. A Ray of Hope

It was a few years after a savage Gideon Gray had bitten Alex severely. The bite was so severe that Gideon had bitten part of the parietal lobe off. If the attack had gone on for much longer, Alex would be dead. Rehabilitative therapy had determined that Alex had lost the ability to tell right from left and that he had developed a minor case of dyslexia. When Alex was released, he wrote Judy a letter saying that he would be okay. Nick met a dwarf fox by the name of Finnick and started scamming people. Because Alex had protected him and Judy, Nick felt that he had a debt to repay. He remained Alex's friend, and sent him 20% of the money that he made from scams every month. Aside from that, he had no money, and had to work in order for him to pay off the costs of the intensive care. Ordinarily, Alex would've been turned away for jobs, but he had a medical certification to be able to work, no matter the age, job experience, or other requirements that he would normally need. He got fired quite often, but his medical certification guaranteed that they would pay him his next paycheck when he got fired. Every day, he was reminded of the fact that he was albino, and sometimes fell into fits of depression. No one would let him share an apartment room, so he worked out a deal with the ZPD. In exchange for working part-time on the police force and him being a court attorney for cases, Alex was allowed to live in the ZPD jail. He built relationships with the other members of the ZPD, and eventually became one of Bogo's prized officers.

One day, when he was eleven years old, Alex heard someone singing in the streets while he was sitting in a back alley, pondering his existence and other philosophical questions. He pulled out his ocarina and started playing it, mimicking the tone that the girl sung. The girl gasped. Alex came out of the back alley. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you.", Alex comforted her. As he took a closer look at the girl, she could see that she was a gazelle.

"Could you play the ocarina some more?", the girl asked. Alex nodded. He pressed the musical instrument to his lips and began playing. He wove a song of sadness, longing, and loneliness through the notes of the ocarina's melody. When he was finished, the gazelle clapped.

"It was a sad melody.", the gazelle commented wistfully.

"Young lady, my life has been filled with sadness. I have very few friends, unfortunately. But I'm glad you liked it. Tell me, what is your name?", Alex asked her. "I'm Gazelle. What's your name?", Gazelle asked the wolf. Alex laughed bitterly.

"I have gone by many names. They call me the Jack of All Trades, the Abomination, Reject Who Is Feared. But my true name is Alex Moon.", Alex told her.

"Sweetie, we need to get going!", Gazelle's mother called out to her daughter.

"It was nice to meet you, Alex.", Gazelle told him.

"Thank you. I'm proud to call you my friend. I won't forget about you, and I'm sure we'll meet again.", Alex responded. A thought struck him.

"Is something wrong, Alex?", Gazelle asked. Alex smiled.

"No, it's just... You have given me a ray of hope, something I haven't experienced in a very long time.", he said, before walking off to his jail cell.

* * *

Voice Actors

Young Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yugi Muto from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_


	4. A Change of Pace

It had been nine years since Alex met Gazelle. They saw each other once or twice every two weeks. Gazelle had been rising in popularity as a singer, and Alex distanced himself from her, afraid that he would ruin it if she was caught in public with him. He was lying down in his jail cell, the place that he considered home. When there was a prison break, Alex was the one leading the charge to catch those who escaped. Several times, Alex had convinced animals _not_ to join the escapees. His friend, Leroy, knocked on the cell's padlock.

"Alex... Chief Bogo wants to see you, and I'm not sure that it's good.", Leroy nervously said. "Well, this should certainly be entertaining.", Alex smirked, before getting up to go see Chief Bogo in his office.

"What did I do this time, sir? Is it about the undercover drug busts? Please, you can't fire me. I don't have anywhere to go.", Alex sighed.

"No, it's just that... how should I put this delicately...", Bogo muttered.

"Here's the thing, Alex. You are one of the greatest cadets in the history of the ZPD, or you _would_ be. You're not actually licensed to make arrests, or even be employed here.", Bogo began. Alex began to protest about his medical license, but Bogo cut him off. "I would be fine with letting you continue to work here, but recently, Lionheart has been cracking down on those without licenses. If you're going to stay on the police force, I have to send you off to the academy.", Bogo told him.

"That's bogus! I've dealt with more life-and-death situations than everyone else on the force, aside from you! I'm practically the second-in-command here! Why should I have to go to police academy?!", Alex angrily said.

"Can it, Moon. You have two options at this point. Either lose your home and main source of income, or go to police academy. _This_ _wasn't_ _my_ _idea_.", Bogo commanded. Alex grumbled.

"Look on the bright side, son. You'll be able to meet our first bunny cadet!", Bogo encouraged him. Alex pondered this.

"Well, I'm always up for making new friends.", Alex said.

"That's the spirit, boy!", Bogo happily said.

Three weeks later, at the Zootopia Police Academy...

"Zootopia has twelve different ecosystems within it's borders, such as Tundratown, Sahara Square, to name a few! You'd better master all of them before you can call yourself a cop, because if you mess up? YOU'RE DEAD!", the polar bear drill instructor says. Alex almost instantly recognized the bunny. It was Judy, the girl that he helped with by filling in for one of her friends at the school play so many years ago. Alex waved at her. Judy looked confused.

" _Of_ _course_ _she_ _doesn't_ _remember_ _you_ , _Alex_. _She's_ _only_ _seen_ _you_ _twice_ _before_ _in_ _her_ _life_. _Oh,_ _well_. _I'll_ _just_ _have_ _to_ _jog_ _her_ _memory_ _later_.", Alex thought to himself.

"Scorching sandstorm!", the drill instructor yelled. Judy stumbled and fell down.

"You're dead, fluff!", the drill instructor scolds. Alex stopped with the trial and helped her back up.

"Hey! What are you doing, helping this failure of a cadet?", the drill instructor shouted at Alex.

"Ma'am, are you even a police officer?", Alex questioned. The drill instructor looked taken aback.

"No, I'm just the gal that trains the cadets.", she sighed.

"Let's assume that this is a scenario where a criminal is running through this sandstorm. Say that this bunny has become a victim of said criminal, and needs medical attention. Which is more important, catching the criminal, or protecting the lives of the innocent?", Alex quizzed her. The drill instructor wiped a tear out of her eye.

"I haven't heard a speech like that since Chief Bogo. You'll be a good officer, Alex.", the drill instructor told him.

Later that evening, after Judy failed miserably through all the tests, Alex felt sorry for her. He silently watched her crying in her room. He pulled out his ocarina and played a tune that always soothed him. As he played, Judy stopped crying and looked up at him. "...Alex? Is that you?", Judy asked the wolf.

"In the flesh, my fluffy bunny friend. It's been over a decade since I last saw you.", Alex responded. Judy ran up and hugged him.

"No... it feels longer.", Judy sniffled. With his paw, Alex motioned for her to follow him. He took her to the clearing outside of the school.

"What are we doing?", Judy asked, mystified. "While I was in Zootopia, I had to pull some strings, and that included being a part-time police officer. But because of some dumb law, I have to attend this academy. But with you here... we can graduate together. As a jack of all trades, I know many skills and talents. I can pass on these trade secrets to you.", Alex explained. And so, they trained, and graduated from the ZPD. Alex taught her martial arts, CPR, deductive reasoning, and other talents that he thought she would find useful working at the ZPD. The graduation ceremony went rather uneventfully. Judy wanted to catch up with Alex, because it had been so long since they had seen one another.

"So, where do you live in Zootopia?", Judy asked the wolf.

"I... live in the prison.", Alex admitted. "What did you do to get thrown in jail?", Judy responded, thinking that it was a joke.

"No one wanted to share an apartment room with an albino wolf, so... part of the deal with me working on the ZPD was that I could live in one of the jail's cells.", Alex explained.

"Oh, my. You really weren't joking.", Judy said.

" _JOKING_? Are you kidding me? I've spent a massive portion of my life waking up every day, wondering if I was going to _die_ , and you think that I'm _JOKING_?", Alex burst.

"Alex, I'm sorry!", Judy apologized.

"Don't ever assume that I'm joking.", Alex darkly said.

***Author's Note***

Alex and Judy will not be together all the time. But because of Alex's reputation in the criminal underworld, Bellwether aims to assassinate him, fearing that he would be able to piece the puzzle of the missing mammals together. Will her dastardly plans succeed? Or will they kill an unintended victim? There's much more coming in this fanfic, and I'm sure you won't want to miss it!

* * *

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_


	5. Flattering but Scary

"Officers Hopps, Moon... parking duty.", Bogo told the ZPD's legally newest recruits.

"Sir, there are fourteen missing mammal cases. Let me take one of them! I was top of my class, aside from Alex!", Judy begged the chief.

"Judy, I hate to say this, but right now, those cases are dead cold. Colder than Tundratown. Besides... here's Police Tip #1. You never know what you might find while doing parking duty.", Alex told his bunny friend.

"Really? Then let's go! I bet that I can give out two hundred tickets before noon!", Judy challenged him.

"You're on!", Alex replied. They gave out parking tickets for a few hours.

"It's a shame that I'm not in the computer system yet. If I were, then I would be able to run the plates and see if they belonged to criminals.", Judy bantered.

"Police Tip #2, Judy. You can't rely on technology for everything. Because if a hacker brings the systems down, if you're too dependent on your tech, you're crippled.", Alex replied. At 12 o'clock, Judy had given out 201 tickets.

"Congrats, Judy. Bogo will be amazed!", Alex complimented her. Judy wasn't paying attention, though. She was watching a fox.

"He looks kind of familiar...", she muttered.

"Of course he looks familiar! It's Nick Wilde! Remember, the fox that attended your play?", Alex reminded her.

"Oh yeah... Nick! NICK!", she called out. The fox stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Carrots? Carrots!", Nick shouted, before running up and hugging her.

"Oh, Nick, I missed you so much! How did your Scouting meet go? You got in, right?", Judy asked. Nick looked down at the floor.

"No... it went awful.", he dejectedly told her.

"Why?", Judy responded.

"That's not important. I had to become a scam artist to help support my mom. I just got done with selling today's batch of Pawsicles, so how about I buy you guys some lunch?", Nick questioned.

"Sure thing! Bellwether has a friend who owns a bakery down the road!", Judy said. A ram came and handed the three of them blueberry cookies. Alex was about to take a bite of his, when Nick slapped him.

"Nick! What was that for!", Alex and Judy exclaimed in synchronization.

"Those aren't blueberries.", Nick fearfully said. "If they're not blueberries... they're some sort of drug. Someone just tried to kill me.", Alex realized. He got out his phone and punched in a number.

"Who're you gonna call?", Judy asked.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!", Nick yelled.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Wilde! _I_ _nearly_ _got_ _poisoned_!", Alex shouted.

"Hello, this is Jack Savage.", the voice on the other line said.

"Jack, I need you to analyze a cookie that someone poisoned.", Alex told him, as he zipped up a plastic bag with the cookie. Jack Savage came to the shop.

"It's Jack Savage!", Judy squealed. Jack acknowledged her with a nod, took the evidence bag, and drove off.

"I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or scared.", Alex said.

"Why do you say that?", Nick asked.

"Flattering, because someone thinks that I'm important enough to try and kill. Same thing for scared.", Alex told him. Alex took Judy back to her apartment.

The next morning, Judy woke up first, and fixed herself a glass of orange juice. She opened the door, and tripped over a box. Alex woke up to a electrical sound. "What the heck?", he murmured. He grabbed the package and opened it. Inside was a bomb.

"Judy… if you hadn't spilled your orange juice, we'd probably both be dead. This is the second time in the past 48 hours that someone's made an attempt on my life. Go tell Bogo about this. I need to figure out who's behind this.", Alex ordered. Judy ran out the door.

* * *

Voice Actors

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_


	6. The Skunk Detective

As Alex was driving to Jack Savage's house, or as the bunny spy preferred to call it, "my covert lab of operations", he passed by the New University of Zootopia Education and Learning Academy of Fun, or NUZLEAF for short. Jack got a kick out of that nickname because it was a Pokemon reference. Normally, Alex would drive by the area of knowledge without a second thought. But this time, Alex got a hunch that something bad was happening on the campus. He started running, not paying attention to where he was going; only following his instincts. Eventually, he came across some bullies who were harassing a skunk girl. This skunk girl had an enormous tail, and wasn't wearing any pants, only underwear.

"Give us your books and lunch money, or else!", one of the bullies shouted.

"Don't you dare!", the skunk girl responded nervously. Alex could tell that she was afraid, and didn't want her to spray. So Alex took the simplest form of action he knew. He delivered strong blows to the backs of the bullies' heads, knocking them out.

"Eeek!", the girl said, before she hit him with her giant tail. Alex fell unconscious. When he woke up, the girl skunk was looking through his wallet. "I hope you're planning on giving that back, you know.", Alex sternly said.

"Oops, sorry, officer!", the skunk girl said. She handed him his wallet back.

"Why were you poking around in my private things?", Alex asked her.

"Well, I've never met a albino wolf before. I kinda wanted to get to know you. And… I found one of these.", she said, pulling out one of Mr. Big's invitations. Mr. Big had given Alex four invitations to his daughter's wedding, and he was originally planning on giving two to Nick and Judy.

"Hey! That's _personal_!", Alex shouted. The skunk girl giggled, and Alex started blushing.

"You're not a college student, are you?", Alex suspiciously asked.

"Nope! I'm Blossom Stenchington, the first skunk in the Zootopia Detective Department, but you can call me Blossom!", Blossom introduced herself. Despite her knocking him out and looking through his personal belongings, Alex had to smile. He laughed.

"Blossom, you're a good detective!", Alex complimented her.

"Aw, thanks, boyfriend!", Blossom replied. If it were any other girl, Alex would protest, but he didn't really mind being called Blossom's boyfriend.

"No problem. So, just one question: why are you wearing underwear without any pants?", Alex inquired curiously.

"Oh, t-that? It's because of my tail, you see. When I was born, my tail was bigger than the rest of my body. It's always been that way. And I don't have the money to buy custom-fitted pants that would fit my tail, so I just go around in my underwear.", Blossom nervously admitted.

"Huh. Interesting. I guess we're both disabled.", Alex commented.

"Why did you come by the university?", Blossom questioned him.

"I was going to my friend Jack's house. Today and yesterday, someone's tried to kill me. I was hoping Jack could help me.", Alex explained. Then, Alex got an idea. "Hey, I got a idea! You can come and help me solve this case! With my strength and knowledge, and your sleuthing skills…", Alex began. "...we'll be _unstoppable_ **!** ", Blossom finished. The two of them hi-fived, and began their adventure together.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_


	7. Agent Jack Savage Reporting for Duty

Alex drove himself and Blossom to Jack's house. Blossom rang the doorbell. They waited for about five minutes. "So, who's this contact of yours that we're meeting?", Blossom inquired.

"Oh, just my bunny friend Jack Savage.", Alex casually replied.

" _JACK_ _SAVAGE?_ He's practically my idol!", Blossom squeaked.

"Yeah, I could tell. Now, be on your best behavior while we're here.", Alex told the skunk. Blossom nodded. Jack Savage opened the door.

"Hello, Alex. Hello, Blossom.", Jack greeted the two of them. "Jack Savage noticed me! And he knows my name!", Blossom whispered.

"Of course I noticed you. Whenever a new detective is hired, I keep tabs on them. Call me paranoid, I know, but I think of it as being overly cautious.", Jack said. Jack motioned for the two of them to follow. Jack took them down to his basement.

"Welcome to my basement, or as I call it, my covert lab of operations. I've been analyzing the bomb, the package, and the cookie. I have yet to turn up much on the bomb and it's packaging, but I did manage to find something with the cookie. Take a look at this.", Jack told them. Jack handed Alex a sheet of paper.

"Midnicampum holicithias... what's this?", Alex mused.

"Unfortunately... I don't know. I was hoping that you would have a clue as to what it is.", Jack sighed. Blossom studied the sheet intently.

"Mr. Savage, sir, could I have a copy of this paper?", Blossom asked.

"I don't suppose why not.", Jack relented.

"I'm going to give this to my parents; they're both perfume designers, maybe they could help us.", Blossom explained to the agent. As she was chatting with the bunny, Alex took out his phone and snapped a picture of the lab report. He sent the picture to both Judy and Nick.

"Ever heard of 'Midnicampum holicithias'?", he texted. "Nope. But I know everybody. And I mean _everybody_. I'll ask around town after I finish helping Carrots. She's under a deadline. Speaking of helping Carrots, can you run a plate?", Nick texted back. "I'll meet you guys at the police station. I can work my magic with the chief.", Alex texted. They got together around 5:00 PM.

"The license plate says that it's in Tundratown.", Alex told them.

"Great! Thanks! We may not have to deal with the rush hour, but we don't have any time to lose! Hail us a taxi, Nick! To Tundratown!", Judy trumpeted. "Officer Moon? Fangmeyer wants to see you.", Clawhauser called out. Alex was about to give Judy and Nick their invitations to Fru Fru's wedding, but they had already left. _Shoot._ _If_ _Mr._ _Big's_ _animals_ _see_ _Nick,_ _bad_ _things_ _will_ _happen_. _I'll_ _tail_ _them_ _after_ _I_ _meet_ _with_ _Fangmeyer_., Alex thought to himself. He sat down with Fangmeyer.

"If you're going to ask me out on a date, then no. I just got a girlfriend, and if she thought I was cheating on her, then I'll be sprayed to death by her, she's a skunk. Also, I'm not into you.", Alex told the female tiger cop. "Alex, I know you don't do romances. I wanted you to test out this.", Fangmeyer instructed him. She handed him a vest. Alex slipped it on.

"What does it do?", Alex curiously asked. "It's a bulletproof camera vest. I've made it so that the camera is always rolling live feed. Bogo can now see what you're doing from your perspective.", Fangmeyer explained. "Your genius is an inspiration to predators and prey alike everywhere, ma'am.", Alex complimented her. He got a text from Judy.

"It's sunset right now, and the place just closed. I don't have a search warrant to get in, and Nick doesn't count as a shifty lowlife, so I can't use that as an legal grounds type excuse to get in. What should I do?", Judy texted.

" **Stay** **put**. I never gave you and Nick letters of approval for Mr. Big. As for searching the area, you can do that as long as you don't make any arrests. But **stay** **put** , alright?", Alex texted her. Twenty minutes later, he was about five minutes from the parking lot that Judy was waiting by.

"Uh, Alex? Koslov found us. We need you to get here before Mr. Big turns us into wool rugs!", Nick texed in distress.

"I told them to stay put!", Alex groaned. He hit the acceleration. "Don't worry, you two, Alex Moon and his sidekick Blossom Stenchington are on their way to rescue you!", he texted back.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia


	8. Wedding Invitations to the Rescue!

Soon enough, Alex and Blossom came up on the car where Nick and Judy were still being held captive. "Can I sound the sirens?", Blossom asked. "

No. This is a stealth mission right now. I'm already having enough trouble driving to keep them in my sights while making sure they don't realize that they're being followed.", Alex replied.

"Aww... But I really wanna!", the skunk pouted.

"Blossom, when everything is all said and done, after this case, you can sound the sirens as many times as you want.", Alex sighed. "Yay!", Blossom cheered. Eventually, the car stopped at Mr. Big's mansion.

"You know, for such a tiny mouse, the guy lives in a huge place.", Blossom commented.

"Yeah. You still have those wedding invitations?", Alex asked Blossom. Blossom nodded.

"I need the two that aren't filled out yet.", Alex told her. She handed them to him. Alex pulled a pen out of his police uniform pocket, and began scribbling.

"Is this one of your talents that you were talking about?", Blossom curiously questioned.

"Well, I don't know if this qualifies as a 'talent'... but I can forge a signature like no one's business!", Alex said.

"Oooh, can you teach me that?", Blossom asked him in awe.

"Sorry, it's a trade secret.", Alex apologized. He then opened up the pawprint panel and pressed his paw to the scanner.

"PAWPRINT ACCEPTED. WELCOME BACK, ALEX MOON.", the robotic voice chimed. The door then unlocked. Alex took Blossom by the arm and walked in. They stealthily ran up to where Alex knew Koslov would take his friends.

"I hope we're not too late...", Blossom uneasily worried. Alex pressed his ear to the door.

" _Ice_ ' _em_!", Alex heard Mr. Big order.

"Can you help me bust down the door?", Alex whispered.

"My tail can do lots of stuff. It's like it has a mind of it's own!", Blossom said. Her tail moved up, grabbed a bobby pin out of her head fur, and started jostling the lock. The door swung open, and Alex jumped in. He delivered swift kicks to the polar bears' necks, and they went down.

"You should be thankful. Had I not appeared at this moment, you would be arrestable for attempted murder charges.", Alex smirked.

"Alex, you do your friends credit, but I have to dispose of Nicky. He dishonored my family, you see.", Mr. Big grunted.

"But they were invited to the wedding! They left their invitations at home, sir. Originally, Judy here was going to cancel because she's on a time limit with her current case, but she wound up here anyway, so us attending the wedding is still a thing!", Alex lied. He hated lying, mainly because of the fact that he was _so_ _good_ _at_ _it_ , and didn't feel guilt 90% of the time he lied. Lying to friends made him feel guilty, though. Mr. Big was convinced, so he let them into the wedding, and told them about Otterton.

"Otterton is my florist. He's like a part of the family. He had something important he wanted to discuss. That's why I sent that car to pick him up. But he never arrived.", Mr. Big explained.

"Because he was attacked.", Judy worriedly said.

"No. _He_ attacked.", Mr. Big replied. Alex's blood ran ice cold.

"You don't mean...", Judy began. Mr. Big nodded. "Yes, it was Otterton. He went crazy - ripped up the car, scared my driver half to death, and disappeared into the night.", the shrew continued.

"But he's a sweet little otter.", Judy protested. "Hmm. My child. We may be evolved, but deep down, we are still animals. You wanna find Otterton, talk to the driver of the car. His name is Manchas. Lives in the Rainforest District. Only he can tell you more.", Mr. Big said.

"Alex. Can you provide us with backup?", Judy asked. "I'll monitor the situation and provide surveillance with Fangmeyer's camera vest. If the situation turns deadly, we'll have proof to show Bogo.", Alex said. Judy nodded her head.

"What did he want to talk to you about?", Alex demanded. "He was afraid that he was being followed after he started stocking a flower called ' _Midnicampum holicithias_ '.", Mr. Big told the wolf.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia


	9. Visual Has Been Confirmed

Alex drove Nick and Judy to Manchas' house. He then backed the car up a safe distance, so he could keep an eye on things. Judy talked to Manchas, and then Manchas went inside his house. "So... what exactly are we waiting for?", Blossom asked the albino wolf.

"We're just sitting back, and waiting for something to happen. If something happens, we're going to document it. Get your camera ready.", Alex ordered the skunk. As Blossom was zooming in on the doorway to Manchas' house, the jaguar chased Nick and Judy out the door on all fours. Blossom started taking pictures right away.

"He's acting like a savage!", Blossom exclaimed. Alex was frozen in fear, memories of Gideon attacking him flowing through his mind, overtaking any thought.

" _Clawhauser_! Clawhauser, listen to me, we have a 10-91! Jaguar gone savage! Vine and Tudjunga!", Judy's voice rang over the radio. "It's _Tujunga_!", Nick's voice came through on the radio.

"Okay, we're sending backup. Hopps! _Hopps_!", Clawhauser's voice yelled. Judy dropped her radio as she ran from the jaguar. Judy's distressed voice jolted Alex back to reality. He picked up his radio and switched it to Channel 2, used to directly contact the chief.

"Officer Alex Moon to Chief Bogo. Officer Alex Moon to Chief Bogo, over.", Alex spoke into the radio.

"This is Chief Bogo. State your business, Moon. Over.", Bogo said.

"Chief, I assume you heard Officer Hopps?", Alex inquired.

"Yes, and I for one don't believe that savage hogwash. This isn't the stone age.", Bogo snorted.

"Not to alarm you, sir, but I've been monitoring the situation, testing out Fangmeyer's camera vest, and I have a confirmed visual on said savage jaguar. I repeat, visual has been confirmed on said savage jaguar. Over.", Alex told the chief.

"Impossible!", Bogo gasped. In response, Alex texted the chief some of the photographs that Blossom took with the camera.

"Alex, I'm on my way to answering Hopps' call. Continue to monitor the situation, but do not leave the area. Over.", Bogo shouted into the speaker. A van drove up and Manchas was hit with a tranquilizer dart.

"Sir! Two timber wolves are kidnapping the jaguar! I repeat, we have a kidnapping going on right now, over!", Alex yelped. "Cease monitoring of the situation and follow them. I repeat, cease your monitoring and follow them!", Bogo ordered.

"Yes, sir!", Alex yelled. He hit the gas pedal and accelerator, kicking the car into overdrive. The car leapt out of the bushes and Alex began following the kidnappers.

"They're heading to the maintenance tunnel 6B, over! I repeat, the kidnappers are headed to the maintenance tunnel 6B, over!", Alex shouted.

"Don't lose them, Alex! We're headed your way!", Judy's voice crackled over the radio.

"Hopps! This is a private channel!", Bogo roared.

"Judy. While we're talking, do you know what 'Midnicampum holicithias' is?", Alex asked.

"Odd… The weasel that I caught was stealing those!", Judy said. Suddenly, the car started sputtering.

"GAS!", Blossom screamed. "Crud! We're out of gas!", Alex groaned. He hit the break, and the car came to a stop. Alex tried radioing Judy, but he had no signal. Eventually, Blossom and Alex started hearing music. "I know that song...", Alex muttered. "It sounds like a bad guy!", Blossom shrieked. Alex switched on his phone's flashlight, and there was a giant shadow. Blossom screamed.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Alex Moon.", a voice echoed.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia


	10. Cowboy of the Underworld

"It's been a long time since we've last seen each other, partner.", the voice drawled. Alex grinned. He recognized the voice and the music. "Howdy, Daniel Sling.", Alex said. The leopard stepped out into their view.

"Wait... he's... a lot smaller than I expected.", Blossom realized.

"True enough. I'm a dwarf leopard, 2 foot 1 inch. Alex is 4 foot 6 inches, and you, skunk, are 3 foot 5 inches.", Daniel Sling said.

"How can you tell my height? Y-you're some kind of stalker, aren't you?", Blossom asked nervously. Daniel Sling laughed.

"People look down on me, literally and metaphorically, because of my size. But I show them that the smallest of opponents can be the most dangerous. I'm the cowboy of the underworld.", Daniel boasted.

"What brings you here, old friend?", Alex inquired.

"I'm here to give you information. You've seen the evidence that predators are going savage. The mayor, Lionheart, is trying to keep things quiet, but it won't be long until one of these savage predators attacks occurs in the middle of a public place, slipping through Lionheart's cracks. I believe that I know who's causing these predators to go savage.", Daniel explained. Alex texted Judy to keep going to the asylum, that he was going to investigate who's behind the attacks. They got into Daniel's van, and drove to Daniel's house in Sahara Square. They slept for a few hours, and when they woke up, Daniel gave them his tip.

"Bellwether, the assistant mayor, is involved somehow. She would have the perfect motive. She's always hated predators and how they take advantage of prey. So she buys some drugs to make them go savage, and boom! A media circus that will drive predators out of Zootopia is produced.", Daniel told them.

"I've heard of something like this, in a different language.", Alex thought out loud.

"Different language? What's that supposed to mean?", Blossom asked.

"You know that each species of animal has it's own language, right?", Alex began. Blossom nodded, and made a "go on" gesture.

"Well, in the wolf language, there has been a legend. It translates like this: _When_ _predator_ _and_ _prey_ _begin_ _to_ _divide_ _once_ _again_ , _only_ _the_ _red_ _eyes_ _of_ _the_ _moon_ _can_ _restore_ _order_ _to_ _the_ _city_ _of_ _harmony_.", Alex revealed.

"YOU'RE the hero of that legend, Alex! You have red eyes, and your last name is Moon!", Blossom realized. Alex checked his phone, and saw that there would be an interview at the ZPD.

"We've got to get over there, NOW!", Alex yelled. The two of them got in the car and sped towards the ZPD. Alex arrived on the scene just as the reporter asked Judy why predators were going savage.

"I'll take things from here.", Bellwether said.

" _No_!", Alex hissed. The news reporters ignored him.

"It may be a biological component. You know, something in their DNA.", Bellwether said.

"Please elaborate more on that.", the reporter responded.

"Yes. What I mean is, thousands of years ago, uh, predators survived through their... aggressive hunting instincts. For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways.", Bellwether continued. Alex walked up and kicked Bellwether off of the podium.

"That's just speculation. We don't know why these attacks are happening. But that doesn't mean that we can blindly assume all predators are to blame. Look at me. I'm an albino wolf, victim of a savage attack that occurred when I was six years old. It seems as if discrimination never ends. But if we, as the citizens of Zootopia, allow fear to rule us, it will be our downfall. Without predators in Zootopia, peace and harmony between species will mean nothing. The very balance of nature will be shaken, and will begin to shatter apart. It would mean the end of life as we know it.", Alex solemnly said.

"From the looks of our research, albinos will be the next ones to go savage.", Bellwether sneered. "THAT'S A LIE!", Alex roared.

Tears streaming down his face, Alex ran out the ZPD's doors. "Damm you, Bellwether! DAMM YOU TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL!", Alex screamed.

"Alex, it'll be fine! We'll stop Bellwether!", Blossom comforted him.

"Hey, you! Miss! Get away from that wolf! He could go savage at any moment!", an animal shouted. Blossom was swarmed with reporters.

"Fuck you, assholes! This is _**my**_ _**boyfriend**_!", she shouted, before spraying them with her natural ability.

"We've gotta get outta here!", Alex cried. The two of them ran to Jack's house, away from whatever future Zootopia had in store for them.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Daniel Sling- Think up something


	11. A Hero Emerges

"Alex?", Blossom unsteadily asked.

"Blossom. I can't stay in hiding forever.", Alex said. The two of them had been living in Jack's basement for the past 2 weeks, and Blossom was the only one who could go out and get groceries without discrimination. Judy had quit her job on the ZPD, feeling as if she had helped in destroying Zootopia's peace.

"Alex... this city _needs_ a hero, and you're the one that's described in the legend! You have to help!", Blossom begged the albino wolf.

"You know, you're right! But it's going to take more than the two of us to save the city! We need Judy! But she's in Bunnyburrow, and I can't leave the city.", Alex cried.

"Oh, Judy? Yeah, she's heading here. I made a breakthrough on the Midnicampum holicithias! It's called Night Howler! Bellwether is using a serum to make predators go savage!", Blossom revealed.

"She said that Weaselton was stealing Night Howlers! We've gotta find that weasel! And I know just where to find him!", Alex said.

"Alex. Wait. I'm coming with you.", Jack said. He was wearing a Gothic hoodie, with a skull on it.

"What's with the outfit choice? You look like a girl.", Blossom asked.

"It's to make me look inconspicious.", Jack said. "Let's-a-go!", Alex smiled. They drove to the spot where Weaselton sold his bootleg movies. He saw Judy and Nick.

"Judy! Nick!", Alex shouted. They hugged.

"What are you doing here?", Judy asked the three.

"Same as you. Going to interview Weaselton.", Alex said, putting on sunglasses.

"What were you gonna do with those Night Howlers, Weselton?", Judy demanded.

"It's Weaselton! Duke Weaselton! And I ain't talking, Rabbit. And there ain't nothing you can do to make me.", Weaselton replied.

"Let's take him to Mr. Big!", Nick suggested.

"That takes too long. I'll handle this.", Alex said. He grabbed Weaselton.

"I can kill you in eighteen different ways right now, and if you want, I'll show everyone in this street what happened to me several years ago, only this time, the _victim_ _**won't**_ _**survive**_. Fess up.", Alex threatened. The weasel saw the fire in Alex's eyes.

"Ahh! All right, all right, please! I'll talk! I'll talk! I stole them Night Howlers so I could sell 'em. They offered me what I couldn't refuse - money.", Weaselton pleaded.

"And to whom did you sell them?", Jack asked.

"A ram named Doug. We got a drop spot underground. Just watch it; Doug is the opposite of friendly. _**He's**_ _**unfriendly**_.", Weaselton said. Alex dropped him to the ground.

"Thanks, and have a nice day!", he said, in a creepy tone of voice. Doug screamed, and ran off. The five of them laughed. They then went to the underground drop spot that Weaselton spoke of.

"That weasel wasn't lying.", Judy said. "Good, because if he was, I would've had to kill him.", Alex said.

"Me and Nick will look in the train car. Can you three provide backup?", Judy asked. "Heck yeah! We can kick ass!", Blossom cheered. After the bunny and fox went inside the car, Alex heard noises. "Blossom, be quiet, someone's coming. Stay _perfectly_ _still_. It's a skill that I call 'Statuary'.", Alex instructed. Two rams came up, and wanted to give Doug his latte.

Doug opened the door, and Judy kicked him out of the car. She locked the door. "We've got a situation at the lab...", one of the rams spoke into a phone. The train car began moving. "It just got worse!", the ram said.

"Now!", Alex signaled. The three of them leapt out of the shadows and fought the rams. The rams were skilled in kung fu.

"That train track is going towards the Natural History Museum! If Bellwether finds them there...", Alex worriedly said. Jack got three experimental hoverboards out.

"Let's go!", Jack yelled. The zoomed on the hoverboards ahead of Judy and Nick in the train car. Judy and Nick jumped out of the train car before it exploded.

"Well, that was a waste of time.", Alex groaned.

"Yeah, except for this.", Nick said, pulling out a case.

"YES! You're a lifesaver!", Alex complimented him. They started running through the museum, but were stopped by Bellwether.

"Judy, Nick. Get out of here. Get the evidence to the ZPD. I'll handle this wretched bastard.", Alex ordered.

"Really? The exit's blocked.", Bellwether mocked him. "In that case, we'd better RUN!", Blossom screamed. They ran away from the rams. "What's your past with Bellwether?", Jack yelled.

"She was the Prey Martial Arts Champion, and I was the Predator Martial Arts Champion.", Alex explained. Alex got out his police radio. "Bogo! Need backup at the Natural History Museum!", Alex yelped. A ram butted the four of them into one of the museum's pits, while Jack somersaulted over the ram and flew through the doors.

"I'll get help!", Jack yelled. "What are you gonna do? Kill us?", Judy and Blossom shouted at Bellwether in harmony.

"Oh, no, of course not. They are!", Bellwether said, with a triumphant grin of evil on her face. She pulled out the serum gun and shot both Alex and Nick, hitting Alex in the back of his head.

"NO!", Blossom sobbed. "No, Nick! Don't do this; fight it!", Judy begged the fox. "Oh, but he can't help it, can he? Since preds are just "biologically predisposed" to be savages.", Bellwether chuckled. Alex got out his tranquilizer gun, and shushed Blossom. Bellwether wasn't paying attention to Alex; she was watching Nick tear a deer mannequin to pieces.

"So that's it? Prey fears predators and you stay in power?", Blossom cried.

"Yeah, pretty much.", Bellwether said. "It won't work!", Judy yelled. "Fear always works! And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way.", Bellwether snarled. Nick cornered Judy. Alex knew that if he was going to save Judy, he would have to act now. He pulled the trigger on the tranquilizer gun. In slow motion, everyone watched the tranquilizer dart gracefully fly through the air and sink itself in Nick's butt. With rabbit like reflexes, Alex leapt out of the pit and landed in front of Bellwether.

"How are you still in control of yourself?", Bellwether asked with a mixture of disgust and shock.

"Foolish sheep. Anyone who tries to assasinate me should know that the back of my skull is _metal_. Say goodbye to your dreams of eradicating predators from Zootopia. Kiss your sanity goodbye. And give the prison guards my regards, okay, sweetie?", Alex said. He extended his claws. "They say that a sheep's wool is their dignity... you don't deserve this cotton wool.", Alex darkly said, before slicing her hair off. The ZPD surrounded the building, and Bellwether was put behind bars.

THE SEQUEL IS HERE!

s/12233402/1/Human-Meets-Fursona-Sequel-to-Three-Sides-to-Every-Story

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia


End file.
